Tori and the Giant Peach
4000Movies' movie-spoof of James and the Giant Peach (1996). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * James (Live-Action) - Tori (Tai Chi Chasers) * James (Anthropomorphic) - Skippy (Animaniacs) * Aunt Sponge - Cassidy (Pokemon) * Aunt Spiker - Pokemon (Pokemon) * Mr. Grasshopper - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Mr. Centipede - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Earthworm - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Mrs. Ladybug - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Ms. Spider - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) * Glowworm - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * James' Parents - Ash Ketchum and Serena (Pokemon) * Rhinoceros - Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * The Old Man - Professor Oak (Pokemon) Scenes: # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 1 - The Story of Tori # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 2 - Tori’s Bad Life # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 3 - Tori Makes a Friend/“My Name is Tori” # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 4 - The Mysterious Man/The Crocodile Tongues # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 5 - The Giant Peach # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 6 - Garbage Picking/The First Taste of the Peach # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 7 - Meet the Animals/“That’s the Life For Me” # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 8 - The Roll Away Peach # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 9 - In the Middle of the Ocean/“That’s the Life For Me” (Reprise) # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 10 - Skippy’s Plan/Shark Attack # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 11 - Hungry Bugs/“Eating the Peach” # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 12 - Settling For the Night/Skippy’s Dream (Nightmare) # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 13 - Lost In The Icy Wilderness # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 14 - Finding a Compass/Pirate Attack # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 15 - Archibald’s Lovely Music/“Family” # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 16 - Made It to New York City/Reggie Strikes Back # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 17 - On Top of the Empire State Building # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 18 - Jessie and Cassidy Return # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 19 - Tori’s New Family # Curdie and the Giant Peach part 20 - End Credits (“Good News”)/‘Spike the Aunts’ Arcade Game Trivia: * The VeggieTales episode, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too!, Space Jam, Season 4 of Animaniacs, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, and James and the Giant Peach were released in 1996. * This is an NTSC spoof. Gallery: Tori Shocked.jpg Skippy Squirrel.jpg Cassidy 2222.jpeg Jessie (Pokemon) 2.png Archibald Asparagus.jpg Bugs Bunny in the Bugs Bunny Shorts.jpg Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Shapes and Sizes.jpg Luna Angry.jpg Mewsette as Winifred.jpeg Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg Serena.jpg Reggie-1.jpg Professor Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg Category:James and the Giant Peach Movies Category:James and the Giant Peach Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-sppof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:4000Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs